His Present: Famiglia
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama, ucapan "Otanjoubi omedetto!" dari para anggota Kokuyo Gang-nya yang hadir di sana menyambutnya. Kokuyo Gang familial. Buon compleanno, Rokudou Mukuro.


**Title: **His Present: Famiglia

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Family

**Summary: **Tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama, ucapan "Otanjoubi omedetto!" dari para anggota Kokuyo Gang-nya yang hadir di sana menyambutnya. Kokuyo Gang familial. Buon compleanno, Rokudou Mukuro.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warnings: **gentle!Mukuro, OOC**  
><strong>

**Notes: **based on KHR Twitter RP Indonesia. Impian yang tidak kesampaian karena kepemilikan Mukuro dan Chrome berpindah tangan. Berjuanglah membuat pesta terbaik, Chikusa, Fran, dan Ken! :D

**Dedicated to**: Kokuyo Gang RPer, from Mukuro and Chrome :) Happy reading.

.

.

.

_Bau manis tart cokelat dan harum kalkun yang baru dikeluarkan dari pemanggang menyambutnya ketika ia melangkah ke dalam dapur. Dilihatnya kedua hidangan tersebut sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menepuk kepalanya, dan indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar itu._

_"Buon compleanno."_

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris berbeda warna yang lumayan mencolok bagi khalayak umum. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya bukanlah langit-langit bersih yang diterangi bohlam lampu yang mengisyaratkan kehangatan, tapi langit-langit tinggi kamar pribadinya di Kokuyo Health Land.

Bangkit ke posisi duduk tegak setelah tadi berbaring telentang dengan nyaman di sofa panjang yang telah ditetapkan menjadi ranjangnya semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Mukuro berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya sejenak sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang—tidak bisa dikatakan sangat, tapi setidaknya lumayan—nyaman.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara keributan kecil dari luar kamar. Ia mengenali suara Ken, kemudian suara Chikusa, lalu suara M.M., dan suara satu orang lagi. Bukan Chrome. Ia yakin gadis itu juga berada di tengah keributan tersebut, tapi tidak menyuarakan apa-apa dan hanya melihat saja. Lagipula, suara yang seorang lagi itu bukanlah suara tinggi perempuan, melainkan suara rendah dan sedikit cempreng bocah lelaki.

Suara Fran.

Ya, ia sudah bertemu dengan sang murid sekarang. Dan setelah melatihnya sedikit, ia mengirim Fran untuk bekerja dengan Varia—meski Arcobaleno Mammon masih hidup, tapi, hei, mereka selalu butuh ilusionis untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka, benar?

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar dan matanya dapat jelas melihat benda-benda di sekelilingnya, Mukuro beranjak dari sofanya, menuju pintu untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya pagi-pagi begini. Memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka, ia menemukan sebuah meja yang datangnya entah darimana, dipenuhi hidangan yang menggugah selera—hanya fast food, 'sih, tapi tetap kelihatan lezat.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama, ucapan "Otanjoubi omedetto!" dari para anggota Kokuyo Gang-nya yang hadir di sana menyambutnya. Fran dan Ken bahkan melemparinya dengan confetti.

Reaksinya melambat. Ia tak mengira mereka akan repot-repot memperiapkan ini semua. Pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuknya. Penanda bahwa ia sudah hidup selama 16 tahun di putaran kehidupan ketujuh ini.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome memanggilnya, memecahkan pikirannya yang sesaat melanglang buana ke berbagai memori mengenai ulang tahun ke-enambelasnya di kehidupan-kehidupan sebelumnya. Untungnya ia cepat-cepat tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada mereka. Setelah itu, pesta kecil-kecilan itupun dimulai.

Suasana ramai seperti biasa oleh pertengkaran antar anggota, Mukuro meraih piring kertas kecil berisikan potongan kue besar. Dipotongkan oleh Chrome. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dan salah tingkah, takutnya Mukuro-sama yang dihormatinya itu keberatan dengan ukuran yang dipotongkan. Tapi pemuda berambut indigo itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan hanya menyuap sepotong kecil kue yang tampak lezat itu, mencicipi rasanya.

"Enak. Beli di mana?"

"Itu Chrome yang membuat sendiri, diajari oleh Sasagawa Kyoko dan Miura Haru," sahut Chikusa.

Lantas Mukuro menoleh ke arah Chrome. Sekali lagi, gadis yang nyawanya telah ia selamatkan itu memerah wajahnya, dan kali ini diiringi dengan anggukan. Mukuro tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, member satu elusan di kepala, seolah memuji kecerdasannya. Chrome sendiri tersenyum senang karena merasa dipuji.

"Nah! Daripada berlama-lama lagi, lebih baik kau buka kado-kado untukmu dari kami, Mukuro-chan!" titah M.M. dengan senyum mengembang.

Ada tumpukan kado di atas meja, di sebelah tumpukan makanan fast food. Beberapa ia lihat menyertakan kartu ucapan, dan setelah ia meneliti satu-satu, yang disertai kartu ucapan itu adalah hadiah-hadiah dari Tsuna dan kawan-kawan.

"Sebenarnya boss mau membuat pesta juga untuk merayakan ulang tahun Mukuro-sama. Tapi karena aku rasa Mukuro-sama tidak akan senang berpesta bersama mereka, jadi kubilang saja untuk mengumpulkan hadiahnya dan kubawa kemari," seloroh Chrome kalem.

Mukuro mengangguk mengerti. Memang. Sekalipun mereka membuat pesta untuknya, Mukuro tidak akan sudi datang. Kecuali Arcobaleno Sun itu mengancam akan meminta Vindice menjebloskan dia dan teman-temannya kembali ke penjara menyebalkan itu.

Satu persatu ia membuka hadiah dari para Vongole. Ada aksesoris, seperti beanie, syal, armband, dan lain sebagainya. Ada juga plushie berbentuk cokelat. Dan ada satu kado yang isinya nanas berlubang. Mukuro yakin itu hadiah dari Hibari Kyouya. Siapa lagi yang sebegitu dendamnya sampai-sampai tega mengirimkan nanas untuknya selain prefek mungil yang pernah ia kalahkan itu?

Setelah semua kado sudah dibuka, Chikusa maju membawakan sebuah kado yang dibungkus manis. Kertas kado biru tua dengan garis perak dan hiasan pita ungu.

"Itu hadiah dari kami. Kami patungan membeli dengan uang kami."

Dibukanya kertas kado yang menyelimuti kotak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang itu dan begitu ia mengangkat tutupnya, ia menemukan sepasang hand warmer yang terbuat dari wol berwarna biru gelap. Mukuro tersenyum tipis, lalu mencoba memakainya, menilai apakah muat untuk tangannya, dan memang pas.

Menengadah menatap semua anak buahnya, ia berkata sembari terus menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih."

Dan langsung saja ia bisa melihat gurat-gurat kegembiraan di wajah mereka. Kecuali Fran, karena bocah itu memang kurang ekspresif.

"Baiklah, karena sudah dibuka semuanya, kita lanjut menghabiskan makanan-makanan yang kalian beli ini sa—"

"Tunggu, Shishou. Masih ada satu kado lagi."

Spontan semua mata tertuju pada bocah berambut hijau itu. Fran tampaknya tak membawa apa-apa. Tapi kenapa ia bilang masih ada satu kado lagi? Apa yang direncanakan oleh muridnya yang nakal itu, Mukuro bertanya dalam hati, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau memang ada, cepat berikan, byon! Beast sudah lapar, mau makan sekarang!" hardik Ken.

Fran mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sang guru. Sesaat mereka mengira ia akan berdiri terus di depan Mukuro hingga lama. Namun mereka salah. Kurang dari 1 menit setelah sang bocah berhenti tepat di hadapan, ia melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Kedua lengan kurusnya dilingkarkan pada pinggang pemuda berambut indigo itu, dan dalam gumaman yang teredam oleh kain pakaiannya karena Fran menenggelamkan wajahnya sembari memeluk dirinya, ia mendengar si bocah berkata,

"Buon compleanno."

Jantung Mukuro berdegup sekali lebih keras. Setelah itu normal. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa sesaat tadi ia kembali teringat salah satu memori masa kecilnya. Ketika ia masih tinggal bersama sebuah famiglia kecil di daerah utara Italia, bersama seseorang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai kakak—Lancia. Pelukan Fran seakan memunculkan kembali ingatan saat ia berulang tahun, dan Lancia membuat perayaan kecil untuknya. Seperti saat ini.

"Shishou?"

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia kembali mendengar suara sang murid. "Mmhm? Kenapa?"

"Ini hadiah dari Lancia-san. Jangan salah kira, ya."

"Lancia?" ia mengerjap. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Fran mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu sempat bertemu. Dan ketika kutanya apa Lancia-san mau mampir ke Kokuyo untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahun Shishou, ia hanya memintaku untuk memberikan kado tadi untukmu."

"Oh, begitu..."

Setelah Fran melepas pelukannya, entah karena cemburu atau apa, M.M. dan Chrome memeluknya juga. Dan karena sudah kepalang tanggung, Mukuro mengisyaratkan agar Ken dan Chikusa ikut memeluknya juga. Memang, pada awalnya, kedua anak buahnya yang paling senior itu merasa gengsi, tapi mau apa dikata. Perintah Mukuro wajib ditaati, maka jadilah mereka berpelukan seperti tokoh-tokoh konyol dalam sebuah program anak-anak.

Baru beberapa menit setelahnya mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing, dan seperti yang disepakati sebelumnya, mereka mulai menghabiskan semua hidangan yang disediakan di meja. Konsumen utama adalah Ken. Tidak ada yang keberatan karena memang tidak mungkin mereka kuat makan banyak-banyak, kecuali pemuda berambut pirang yang satu itu.

Selama acara makan-makan yang kembali diramaikan oleh perseteruan antara M.M. dan Ken, tidak ada yang menyadari Mukuro mencuri waktu untuk membuka ponsel dan mengecek Twitter. Banyak ucapan selamat yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berasal dari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Kesal, Mukuro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim Direct Message.

Ditujukan pada ia yang merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya,

'_Grazie_.'

Hanya satu patah kata itu yang ia kirim. Ia yakin orang itu toh pasti mengerti tanpa perlu dijelaskan.

Yang mengejutkannya adalah, tak butuh waktu lama setelah pesan singkat itu, sebuah pesan singkat baru masuk ke inbox ponselnya. Mengecek isinya, Mukuro tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum tipis, lagi.

'_Prego._

_Fratello._'

"Mukuro-sama, ayo makan hamburgernya sama-sama, byon!"

Mukuro mendongak ke arah anak buahnya sebelum mengangguk. Meski tidak sama, tanpa hidangan mewah yang dimasak oleh orang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai kakak terbaik, tapi pesta ini sama membahagiakannya dengan pesta saat itu.

_Buon compleanno per me._

_._

.

._  
><em>

**End**

R&R?**  
><strong>


End file.
